


Either that's a brick in your pants, or your hip just stabbed me

by plethodon_cinereus



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Between Seasons/Series, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, PG but i say fuck a lot, Passionate kiss, Post Season 1, Post-Season/Series 01, Season 1, Sorry Not Sorry, after eros, dont ask, he falls on his butt, holden is being cute, holden/miller, how to ruin a kiss, how to ruin a kiss by impaling your boyfriend, how to ruin the moment, i have never written smut so it is not here, impaling your boyfriend, its not a boner, oh look at that ive been impaled, random and cute, they tried ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethodon_cinereus/pseuds/plethodon_cinereus
Summary: After Eros is infected with the protomolecule, the Roci crew + Miller are on the ship living life. Miller and Holden are dating, it's been established before this.Holden's had a rough day and needs a hug from Miller. It's all going great, and then it's not.
Relationships: Jim Holden/Joe Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Either that's a brick in your pants, or your hip just stabbed me

Holden is mentally exhausted and just really needs a fucking hug. He’s spent all day trying to resolve some petty argument between Naomi and Alex, while still trying to wrap his head around exactly what the fuck just happened on Eros. He still can’t even tell what the protomolecule even IS, virus, technology, some form of alien life?   
Holden decides to let himself be useless for a while, he’s just thinking himself in circles. He blasts music through the speakers and manspreads on the armchair mindlessly watching a random reality tv show on mute in the background. He’s being doing one hundred percent nothing when he hears a knock echo against the metal door.   
“It’s open,” he calls to whoever it is. The knock was superfluous, living on a ship with five people doesn’t even allow for the illusion of privacy. Holden turns when he hears a rhythmic, slightly hoarse, voice.   
“Hey kid. Thought I’d find you off brooding.”  
Miller come inside. He throws one arm out and tilts his head back to look at him.   
“Milleeeeer. Hug. Now,” he groans. Miller saunters into the room and leans against the wall, looking bemused at his boyfriend. As always, Holden is struck by how adorable the guy can be when it’s just the two of them and he sheds the gruff mask he always wears. Miller just looks at him, casually postured in his slim pants and that stupid black collared shirt he insists on wearing.   
“Well aren’t you needy today,” he says coyly.  
“My damn brain is going to explode. Just hug me you jerk,” Holden says with a slight whine. Miller already calls him a kid; he can be as annoying as he damn well wants.   
“Your cuteness is overpowering. I can’t say no to that face,” the Belter kisses his forehead and sits sideways on his lap, long legs dangling off the armrest. They wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug.   
“Where have you been all day?” Holden asks with his head resting on Miller’s shoulder.   
“Busy.”  
“Lame.”  
“Told you I’m not that special,” he runs his thumb along the hem of Holden’s shirt lifting it just slightly, the warm skin contrasting again his cool touch.   
“This protomolecule is bullshit,” Holden says uselessly. He reciprocates Miller’s wandering fingers tracing his hand up and down his thigh.   
The Belter can feel his boyfriend’s heartbeat speed up at the touch, sending an equally warm energy to spread throughout his own body. Miller shifts and reaches both hands up under his shirt. Holden flinches at the cold sharpness.   
“Sorry,” Miller starts to draw his hands back, but Holden pulls him even closer. He holds his hip firmly and gazes into his eyes, the heat building in his core.   
“Don’t be sorry. I’ll keep you warm,” the younger man smiles  
Miller moves in for a kiss. Smooth and energetic it slowly deepens; his hands are no longer cold. Holden feels ages younger, softening and relaxing under his touch.  
“You really wanted a hug, kid,” he murmurs after pulling back, gazing into Holden’s barely parted lips.  
“Mmmhmmm. Just been waiting here for you.” Holden lifts his hips ever-so-slightly and Miller presses back against him, following. The Belter initiates another kiss and that Holden eagerly continues, lifting and grinding more after feeling Miller’s reciprocation. On his part, Miller grasps both hands on his boyfriend’s hips, having turned to straddle him.   
Holden sits up and gestures for Miller to pull his shirt off, to which he quickly obliges and flings the shirt behind him dramatically. Holden’s eyes are half-lidded and Miller’s jaw is relaxed, the heat building between them. A peaceful aura curling around them. Their lips find each other once more and are content to stay there while Holden’s hands slide up and under Miller’s shirt. Soon this shirt is removed as well and he buries his face into Holden’s chest as the larger man kisses at the back of his neck. Holden slouches further down on the chair until his butt is nearly on the edge of the seat. Not concerning themselves with gravity, neither person makes a move to change position.   
That is, until Miller shifts to the side and is perpendicular to Holden, one arm around the back of his shoulders and now straddling one hip instead of his lap. Given the size of an armchair and the size of the muscular Earther, such a position causes Miller to press his hips closer and harder against Holden’s side. Unfortunately for the couple, the Belter’s hips are about as hard and sharp as your average rock. That is to say, instead of the passionate grind that he was going for, Miller succeeds in thrusting a pointed bone into the softly relaxed muscle along his boyfriend’s side.   
“Ah, fuck!” he yells involuntarily, sitting up and back suddenly. Which causes the owner of the offending hip bone to react with a jump as well and fall butt-first onto the ground.   
“What?” Miller looks up with confusion, not quite sure what had just caused his boyfriend’s exclamation.   
Seeing Miller’s bewildered face makes Holden break out in a fit of giggles, only adding to his confusion.   
“What!” he insists again.  
“Either there’s a brick in your pants, or your hip just stabbed me,” Holden says through his laughter, leaning forward resting his forearms on his knees. Miller flops back dramatically to lay prone against the floor and groans, covering his face with both hands in embarrassment. The younger man smiles, endeared by seeing Miller shed his stoic demeanor in the wake of a kiss.   
“Are you fucking kidding me!?” he laughs airily.   
Holden raises his eyebrows as high as they can go. “Mmhmm,” he nods. Miller rolls himself off the floor one vertebrae at a time, just as exaggerated as the way he had laid down.  
“That’s what I get for trying to kiss you.”  
“Um, I asked you to kiss me. Which you did very well, by the way, there’s nothing trying about it.”  
“Trying to be romantic then. Whatever,” Miller shakes his head sarcastically and gestures at his hips. “Fucking BONES always gotta ruin things.”   
“Nah, that’s not it. Next time, we make out on an actual bed. So I don’t jump half a foot and launch you off my lap,” Holden pushes himself off of the chair, groaning as he stretches side to side. His muscles flex when he does, their tone accentuated by the slight glisten of sweat on his body. He extends a hand to pull his boyfriend off the floor. Miller humorously allows himself to be pulled up and flops with the movement as if he were formless (which, compared to the Earther, is sort of is).   
The awkwardly re-dress and Holden pretends not to be sneaking glances at his boyfriend.   
"I'm just, uh, gonna go," Miller gestures to the door.  
Holden clears his throat, "Right. Yeah. I'll, uh, see you around. In a bed next time."   
The Belter turns so he doesn't see his smile. There would be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a little OOC, I wrote it for a different pairing but decided it fit these two better. Also wrote it in like an hour so I apologize for typos and whatnot.
> 
> (Yes I have stabbed someone with a hip bone and/or elbow before while making out and yes it's as embarrassing as it sounds)


End file.
